


A scent pumped into your coffin

by crazed_peanut



Series: Of death and other unpleasant things [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, maybe idk what to call it, referenced easter baking, they talk about death a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 04:37:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5729767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazed_peanut/pseuds/crazed_peanut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Phil discuss death</p>
            </blockquote>





	A scent pumped into your coffin

**Author's Note:**

> This just wouldn't leave me alone, I swear. I had all of this in my head, but the tone of the story didn't allow me to include this, not even as a flashback. So I'm posting it as a kind of excerpt.  
> The video in question is Phil's Easter baking from 2015 (Easter Baking - EXTREME TRIPLE CHOCOLATE NESTS).  
> This is purely fiction and afaik this conversation never happened.

 “I think my eyes are actually going to fall off.” Phil groaned as he entered the lounge and slumped on the sofa, head next to Dan’s hip and long legs over the arm rest.

“God, I hope not, they’re beautiful.” Dan said and he shifted his gaze from his laptop down to his boyfriend and back to the screen again.

Phil hummed in acknowledgment and then it was silent again. He’d woken up and immediately knew he was going to get a migraine before the end of the day. Editing the Easter baking video was probably not the best idea on a day like this, but he couldn’t put it off. Now his head was throbbing and the painkiller he took wasn’t helping, so he turned onto his stomach to shield himself from the light in the room, hoping he’d doze off if maybe just for a little while. He registered Dan’s hand on the back of his head, but couldn’t bring himself to show appreciation for the nice gesture before he drifted off, taking full advantage of the fact that a wave of intense pain had just passed.

Phil came to, face still crushed in the couch and Dan’s body beside him still in the same position. The migraine was reduced to a dull ache and though it wasn’t completely gone, he’d take it.

“Did the nap help?” Dan’s voice came from above Phil, after he’d turned on his side.

“A little bit. How long was I out for?”

“About half an hour.”

“Oh. Okay. Do you want to see the video now?”

“Did you actually manage to finish it?” Dan was deliberately keeping his voice down, though that was kind of pointless, because they both knew the light was what irritated Phil, not sounds.

Phil lifted himself to a sitting position and stayed like this for a few moments, before answering Dan that he had, in fact, finished editing. It wasn’t like he wasn’t able to make a whole video on his own, or that Dan didn’t trust him to work on joint projects, just somewhere along the way it became a routine for both of them to give their input to the other before uploading.

Video-Dan and video-Phil were already mixing the white chocolate with the golden syrup and Dan wasn’t really paying attention, because Phil had done a great job so far.

_“If I could have a scent pumped into my coffin, it would be this smell…”_

_“Pumped into your coffin? You could have said bottled for a night out, but pumped into your coffin?”_

_“I think about those things!”_

Phil paused the video and Dan looked at him slightly confused before Phil spoke:

“I don’t actually want to be buried, you know?”

“Oh?” Now Dan was really confused, where had that come from? Oh, right, the conversation in the video.

“I think I’d like to be cremated and have my ashes scattered… well, I don’t exactly know where.”

“I might be one of those weird people, who eat their spouse’s ashes out of grief.”

“Dan, no, I’m serious.”

“I know you are, but do we really need to talk about this? Hopefully we’re a long way away from dying, both of us.”

Phil sighed. “I hope we are too, but I want to be sure that you do what I’d have wanted with my body once I die.”

 “Of course I will.” Dan went silent for a second. “I don’t know though, maybe I’d want to visit you when you die. Like, have a place to go to when I miss you too much and know you’d be there. But we’d die together anyway, like in The Notebook, so that’s not going to be a problem.”

 “You reckon?” Phil asked as he took Dan’s hand in his and ran his thumb oved it, smiling.

“Yeah, I reckon. I just can’t imagine existing without you, no matter how long it is. We’d be old men, who’d spent all their lives together and I still wouldn’t think it’s enough. I’d always want more time with you. I secretly want to die before you, just so I don’t have to experience that.”

Phil laughed. “That’s kind of selfish, don’t you think?”

“I guess it is.” Dan answered and smiled again.

“If something happens…” Phil began.

Dan cut him off. “Don’t be ridiculous, nothing’s going to happen.”

“I know, I know, but if it does, cremate me, okay? Don’t let me rot in a hole in the ground. And you can be sad about it, but…”

“Phil, no.”

“Listen, okay? You can be sad about it, but don’t let it ruin your life. Just… move on, I’d want you to move on.”

Dan had had enough. “Why are we even talking about this like it’s going to happen tomorrow? It’s not going to, okay? You’ll be fine, and I’ll be fine and okay, I won’t let you rot. But don’t you dare leave me, yeah? I want to grow old with you.”

They kissed.

“I’ll try not to. You don’t need a place to visit, anyway. Keep me in your heart, me with all the memories we’ve shared and I’ll be with you whenever you close your eyes. I love you.”

“I love you too, Phil.”

 


End file.
